


Protect Me (Chanbaek)

by honeyxiumin



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Boxer!Chanyeol, BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Protective Chanyeol, Protectiveness, Story, Stripper!Baekhyun, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, a mess, also added old members as enemies bc I had too man, boxing au, like I might add more, lots of fighting, scandalous, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: "Do you really think you can protect me?"// A stripper becomes a boxer's whole world //





	Protect Me (Chanbaek)

**Author's Note:**

> alright so this is the second place I am writing this story and I always do one shots so I thought why not add a story as well?? it is good I promise omg and I will do my best with updates and all 
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you all like it

_Baekhyun's P.O.V._

Tonight is Friday and Friday nights are always our busiest nights. 

That and Saturday's and maybe Sunday's if the saints decided to become sinners for a night. 

I walked up to the average size building that sits on the corner of downtown. The side of town that's always active at night and dangerous. I could see the big glowing sign from the front of the building back here. 

See, I work at a gay strip club. 

I started working here when I was just 18 years old. My parents had kicked me out because they found out I'm gay. And that wasn't the good Christian way as they had told me. 

They had caught me making out with a boy I had snuck into the house that night because I thought they would be out longer than usual. 

And boy what an eventful night that was. 

One of the worst nights of my life to be exact. 

Well, probably wouldn't call it my worst but it's definitely in my top 5 list for sure. 

But anyways, I was all alone and had no where to go. I knew none of my other family members would except me after they heard what happen. So I traveled around, hitching rides from people, not really knowing what to do. All I did know was that I needed to get far away from where I lived so that's what I did. And when I got far away, I ended up living on the streets. I was young, poor, and barely able to survive on my own. 

I had no one. 

Until I met Lay. 

He's the owner of this club. His husband works here as well which still makes me wonder still to this day how Lay doesn't get jealous. And also why his husband works here if Lay makes enough money for the both of them. But oh well, I don't judge them. 

Anyways, I met Lay when he found me trying to sleep in a alley way nearby his place. I was trying to use newspapers as a blanket to stay warm. He walked up to me and offered me a place to stay. He just had this kind voice and nice smile that made me feel like I could really trust him and that he really wanted to help me. 

So he took me home with him and that's when I met his husband Suho. 

Lay told me how he owned this strip club and that I should join. Fast way to make money. 

Suho even agreed with him and said it would be fun. Plus I didn't have to do anything I didn't want too. 

It took me a while but I agreed to it. 

Now here I am at 22, still working here. I work every night except on Wednesday's. Gives me a day to relax and to have a night for myself. 

This job is not as bad as it seems though. 

I never do any sexual activities with the customers, it's just dancing in front of them or giving them private shows which is just a lap dance. 

Nothing more than that if we don't want too.

Half of us don't want it. The other half, well they just want a little extra and that's what the other rooms are for. 

And if a customer tries for something more when we've already declined, well then they meet a not so friendly Lay and get kicked out of the club for good. 

I walked into the back door of the building leading into our dressing room. I saw everyone was running around to get ready. 

I smiled when I saw my friends Kyungsoo and Xiumin getting ready in our usual area. I walked up to them, setting my bag down. "Ready for tonight boys?" Kyungsoo let out a sigh. "One of the busiest nights of the week." 

"You should be happy because that admirer of yours will be coming." 

"Don't you mean his sugar daddy?" 

Kyungsoo blushed, hitting me slightly in the arm. "Shut up. Jongin is very sweet to me so of course I'm happy to see him. And he's not my sugar daddy. You're just jealous you don't have someone chasing after you." 

Xiumin shrugged. "I actually do so you're incorrect." 

I rolled my eyes. 

Kim Jongin was a well known customer here and a well known big fan of Kyungsoo. He only requests for him and no one else. 

"Boys! Come on! Hustle up and get ready!" 

"And so the night begins." 

 

 

**Chanyeol's P.O.V.**

"Here's to Chanyeol! King of the arena!" 

Everyone around the table cheered as we all raised our glasses. 

I gave them a small smile and nod as I took a sip of my drink. 

Tonight I had won a match which means I get to move on to the tournaments. And work my way to the championships. 

And also beat the man I have despised for so long. 

Being a professional boxer, you make a lot of enemies in the game. 

But this one has been the number one on my list for a long time. Every since we were young. 

And I can't wait to kick his ass. 

I hate _him_. 

I felt someone tap on my shoulder, breaking me out of thought. I turned and saw it was my manager, trainer, and long time best friend, Kim Jongin.

"Do you want to get out of here? You look stressed and I know you are thinking about him." 

I sighed and looked around us at everyone who was talking amongst themselves. 

"Don't worry, they won't notice we're gone or even care. They're just here to drink plus this place is a little to fancy for my liking." 

I chuckled and nodded. "Alright, where are we going then?" 

He smirked. "Gay strip club." 

 

 

_Baekhyun's P.O.V._

I walked up to the bar counter where Kyungsoo was standing, pouting. 

"What's wrong?" "He's upset because his lover isn't here yet." 

Jongdae, the bartender, walked over to us, handing me a glass of water. 

I thanked him and took a sip. 

"He's late." 

I sighed. "Kyungsoo, you know he'll show up, I wouldn't worry about it. I mean, wouldn't he tell you in advance if he wasn't going to come?" 

Kyungsoo ignored me and continued looking around the club, standing up on his tippy toes to get a better view. 

I rolled my eyes and continued drinking my water. 

Xiumin walked over to us. "What is he doing?" 

"Looking for his lover because he is late." Xiumin rolled his eyes before turning to Jongdae, giving him a sweet smile. 

"May I have some water please?" "It's going to cost you." 

"Cost me what?" Jongdae smirked slightly. "A kiss." 

Xiumin smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a good bargain." Jongdae chuckled, filling up a glass of water for him and handing it over. Xiumin leaned over the counter and kissed him. 

They are also another couple here. 

I sighed and turned away from them. 

Sometimes it sucks being the only single one in the group. 

"He's here! And he brought a friend too! That would be a good customer for you Baekhyun!" 

I rolled my eyes and searched until my eyes landed on Jongin and the very tall handsome man next to him who was wearing sunglasses. 

 

 

**Chanyeol's P.O.V.**

I looked around the place. 

Bright colorful lights everywhere and loud music was playing. 

There were young boys in here, maybe some married men, some nice looking men who are probably rich, and then some nasty old men who are looking for fun. 

Definitely a different setting then where we just were before. 

"There he is. The love of my life." 

Jongin pointed and I followed his finger. 

There was a small boy with big round eyes wearing blue lingerie looking this way. 

"He knows I love it when he wears the blue lingerie." 

I nodded, my eyes trailing to the boy standing next to him. 

He was wearing pink lingerie. Skin exposed everywhere, more revealing then Kyungsoo's. He was very tiny as well. 

I will admit, his thighs look beautiful. 

Actually, all of him looks beautiful. 

"Who's that next to him?" 

"Hmm? Oh that's his friend Baekhyun! Why? Interested?" 

"No! Just curious, that's all. Now I'm going to sit down while you run off to your lover." 

He chuckled and nodded, walking away. I went over to a empty table and saw down, looking over at that boy. 

Baekhyun. 

 

 

_Baekhyun's P.O.V._

Jongin walked over to us, picking Kyungsoo up and spinning him around. 

Once he put him down, Kyungsoo punched his shoulder. 

I held back a laugh.

"You were late!" "I'm sorry baby! My friend has a match and we went out to dinner to celebrate his win. Please forgive me baby." 

Kyungsoo blushed. "It's okay." 

I rolled my eyes and turned back to where I watched the tall guy sit down. He was looking at me. 

"Hey Jongin, who's that?" He looked to where I pointed and smirked. 

"That's Chanyeol. He's been eyeing you since I pointed this way. You should make him feel good. Give him a private show. He's been stressed out lately. Plus he just got done with a match." 

I looked at him confused. "A match?" 

Jongin nodded. "He's a boxer. Stressed because now he hast to focus on making it to the championships. I may be his manager and want him to win, but as his friend I don't want him to be stressed out all the time." 

I smirked slightly and nodded. "I'll go help him with that stress then." 

I put my empty glass down and got up from the stool, making my way over to him, strutting a little. 

His eyes were still on me, following my every move. 

I walked up in front of him. "Hey handsome, what are you doing sitting here alone?" 

"Well my friend ditched me." He pointed and I turned and saw Kyungsoo leading Jongin somewhere else. 

"And I was waiting for someone beautiful like you to come around." 

I looked at him and felt myself blush a little. 

That's the first time someone has ever called me beautiful. 

But maybe he's just saying it to sweet talk me. 

"Well tonight is your lucky night then. Your friend that ditched you told me you have been stressed out a lot lately and I'm here to see if I can help with that." 

He smirked and nodded, holding his hand out. 

"Lead the way." 

I took his big hand in mine, leading him to one of the private rooms. The areas contain a big couch and a pole in the middle. The room was only private if you closed the curtain shut. But everyone knew a closed curtain meant for you to not go in. 

I glanced down at our hands as I lead us through the crowd. His big hands engulf my smaller ones. 

I lead him to one of the open areas, letting go of his hand as he went and sat down on the couch. I turned and closed the curtain. 

I turned to him and saw he was smirking at me. 

"What's your name?" I let out a small laugh. "I think you already know it." 

"I do but I want to hear you say it." 

"Byun Baekhyun but you can call me yours for now Chanyeol." 

I watched his eyes light up. "Park Chanyeol." 

I smirked and walked over to him. "So what would you like Park Chanyeol? A little show? A lap dance?" 

He tapped his lap and I nodded. 

I went over to him and started doing my thing. Climbing up slowly on his lap. Rubbing my hands up and down his body. Making sure to move my butt ever so slowly on his groan, just to tease him.

I mean, he's good looking so why not? 

His grip on my waist kept tightening every once in a while, which I didn't mind at all, and he was letting out small groans every time I teased him. 

Which sound hot might I add. 

During my little lap dance I was giving him though, I glanced down at his hands which were gripping onto my hips and noticed something causing me to stop. 

I couldn't help but frown. 

I turned around in his lap, facing him, and took his hands in mine, brushing my fingers lightly over his bruised and cut knuckles. 

I don't know how I didn't notice them before. 

He watched me curiously. 

"From your match?" He nodded, looking at me confused. "Jongin told me." He nodded. "Yeah, part of being a boxer. Coming out of the arena with bruises in different places on your body." 

"Is that why you have sunglasses on? Indoors might I add?" He chuckled and nodded. "Sort of yeah." 

"Can I take them off?" "Sure." I slowly reached up and took them off his face, looking into his eyes. 

Wow. 

His eyes are so breathtaking. 

Also he's even more handsome up close. 

I frowned when I saw the light purplish blue bruise forming over his left eye. I brushed my fingers over it slightly. "Wow." 

He chuckled and took my hand in his. "Should of seen the other guy." 

I let out a small laugh. 

"Maybe one day I should. I've never been to a boxing match before." 

"Maybe." 

And from there, we sat in our little private area and talked. 

I just sat in his lap with his arms wrapped tightly around me, the rest of the lap dance forgotten. 

But I knew I had to go back out there soon or Lay would get worried if I missed my turn up on stage. 

I let out a sigh, trying to get up. 

Chanyeol stopped me, pulling me back down and frowned. 

"Where are you going?" "I have to go dance on stage. It's my turn." 

"Stay. Please!" 

"Park Chanyeol! I have to go make my money for tonight!" 

"Well is it okay if I stay and watch? I'll take you home afterwards." I looked at him. 

"Why do you want to take me home?" 

"To make sure you get there safe. Or do you drive home?" 

"No I walk home, I don't live far from here." 

"That's dangerous." I shrugged while he frowned. "I got use to it after a while." He shook his head. "Not tonight. I'm going to take you home instead of you walking in the dark. Who knows what kind of people are out at this time of night, especially on this part of town." I chuckled.

"You're going to take the time out of your night to take me home? Some stripper you barely know?" He nodded. "Yeah, I'm keeping you safe. Protecting you." 

"Protecting me? Are you just doing it because I know Jongin or?" 

He shook his head. "I really want to protect you Baekhyun, whether you know Jongin or not, it wouldn't change my mind." 

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you really think you can protect me?" 

"Of course, only if you give me the chance." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed


End file.
